


Daisies

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, after the season ends, i'm so sorry it's short, no whatever happened in s1 ep7 and 8 b/c i havn't seen it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: It's finally summer and Charlie and Matteusz can finally relax a bit. Charlie is adorable.





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday present for my brother. I'm so sorry it's short. This is to make up for later.

It was finally summer. School was out and the weather was finally getting warmer. 

All made for a happy Charlie and Matteusz.

They were currently sitting in a park under in the shade of a tree. Daisies were in full bloom all around them, swaying in the breeze. The grass was cool under their bare feet, flip flops cast aside. Charlie and Matteusz were sitting back to back, breathing in the smells of summer.

“What are you doing, Matteusz?” Charlie said, well aware that they weren’t holding hands anymore.

“Don’t look around, it’s a surprise.” 

Charlie sighed and went back to looking out towards the park. This was his first summer on Earth and it was very very nice. He could hear children giggling on the playground, groups of students making laps around the park, and families having picnics in the glare of the sun. The shade was the best spot though. 

Things had calmed down once the Shadow Kin were dealt with and the whole group was able to relax and finish their exams. Which lead to times like this.

“You can come around now. I made something for you,” Matteusz said while Charlie crawled around to his side, “A perfect crown for a perfect prince.”

The ‘crown’ was made of a string of daisies, all braided together to form a circle. It looked so delicate and fragile.

“You can put it on you know, it won’t fall apart that easily,”

“Thank you, it’s beautiful,” Charlie said, gently placing it on his head. 

It was a beautiful sight; the white flowers matched perfectly with his golden hair and his brilliant smile. It brought a smile to his own face looking at Charlie in that moment.

“What are you smiling at?” Charlie asked, tilting his head to one side. Just a bit as to not make the crown fall off. 

“I love you.” 

Charlie giggled and said “I love you too,”


End file.
